Star Lit Gem
by Baby Buruma
Summary: Okay this is a Goku and ChiChi fic. Yes it is. I’ll say this much to you… well Chichi disappears. Goku and the gang goes to find her but … I can’t say any more cause I’ll mess up every thing. Oh I will say this THIS IS NOT YOUR EVERY DAY FIC YOU
1.

Title: Star Lit Gem

By: chibi tenshi senchi

Rated: Pg… that will most likely change ^O^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. I'm sad L 

Okay this is a Goku and ChiChi fic. Yes it is. I'll say this much to you… well Chichi disappears. Goku and the gang goes to find her but … I can't say any more cause I'll mess up every thing. Oh I will say this THIS IS NOT YOUR EVERY DAY FIC YOU KNOW CHICHI GETS KIDNAPPED AND STUFF LIKE THAT. THIS IS VERY DIFERENT I MEAN LOOK AT THE TITLE!

Chichi sat the kitchen table. She knew that Goku and Gohan would be home soon and they would be very hungry. Expectedly after training. She signed. She wished that Gohan would study more. She wished that Goku would pay more attention to her as well, but he was a sayian and Gohan was half. What else could she expect. Sayian's loved to fight. All thou she wished she was still a fighter. She just had to give it all up and be a mother who sat at home and cooked and clean and all that other crap. She bit her lip and shock her head. She was in a good mood right know and she didn't want to ruin it for herself, by getting mad because no one ever paid her any attention or because she never went on any adventure or because all she did was work her ass off for some one who didn't even care. She threw the spoon on the floor. 

"I can't take it any longer." She screamed.

"I know you can't that is why I come here with a proposal." A small voice said from behind her. She leaped a few feet into the air and span around. There was a little boy standing there. He had long black wings and bright gold hair. She clamed down a little when she saw that it was just a child. He looked like he was about eleven or ten.

"Hello. How did you get in and were did you come from?" She asked sweetly. The little boy giggled.

"My name is Taji. I am from the kingdom of the demons but don't let that scarce you names aren't every thing." He looked up at her and smiled even more.

"You have wings? Do you…

"No. I don't know your mate or your son." He said cutting her off, She blinked a few times and took a few steps back. Taji gasped and sniffed. "Please don't be scared of me Please. I want to be friends. I just have some thing to offer you I think you will like it a lot. No I know you will like it." Chichi looked at the little… thing and nodded her head tell him to continue.

"As I have said before I have a proposal for you. You said it yourself that you wished you could still go on adventures. Didn't you?" She just nodded. "Well… my master finds you very interesting and is offering you powers be on you dreams. You could be a fighter all over again you could join your mate and your son when they leave to train or go on adventures." Chichi gasped. She all ways wanted to go with them… 

::Wait them much be a catch.:: She thought.

"No catch. I never lie." He said. "I know if you just take a look you will be glad that you did. My master is very nice. He been watching you for a while and he sense you sadness."

"My sadness? I'm not sad…" She trailed off a little. She knew that was a very big lie. She was very sad. She never did anything anymore.

"Please just take a look. If you don't like it you will be return back home. No harm done. I don't lie. Please. Think about it." Chichi just stood there. Some thing in the back of her mind said don't go. There is some thing wrong with this whole thing. While the other voice kept saying go. You could actually join them. Fight with them. She pushed the first thought out of her mind and turned her attention back to the young boy.

"M-maybe I will take a quick look." She didn't notice the evil smirk the boy had just given her since he quickly replaced it with a smile. He reached his hand out and said.

"Just touch my hand…" She took a deep breath and began to say in her mind that is was a good idea… nothing bad would happen. She touched his hand and they both disappeared.

Well how was that… I hope you liked it. I will say this again. This will be very different. It is not what you think. This was like a prologue. Please review. This is my second fic and it will get better I will promise you that!

chibi tenshi senchi ~_^


	2. 

Title: Star Lit Gem

By: chibi tenshi senchi

Rated: Pg… that will most likely change ^O^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz. I'm sad L .

Well here is the next part. I'm glad you like this. It might get strange at times but I know you will catch on quickly. I want to tell you the whole story but I won't! I won't (continue to say I won't to herself)

And for the one who said that they would of thought Chichi was smarter than that well... She is but I had to make her that way for this fic could work. J Don't worry she will still be frying pan Chichi!

Chichi stared around in surprise. This place was wonderful. It was indeed fit for a king.

"Yes... It is for a King." Taji said from behind her. She turned and looked down at the him and he smiled back. He than ran ahead of her and to the doors. The large gold trimmed doors. 

"Here we are Mistress." He said and pushed them open. Chichi slowly walked in and Taji push her in since she was going to slow. Once in she saw a whole lot of... People? No they were not people. They had wings like Taji expect some of them were larger while the others were bigger and some had long ears others had no ears. There were a pink skinned demons in there as well. She swallowed. She could her them whispering thing like, It's her or that our mistress? She doesn't look evil at all. Chichi rubbed her arms. 

::Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.:: She thought. 

"But it was, and it still is." Chichi gasped and looked ahead. There was a large man on the thrown. He had a reddish color to his skin and there were horns atop of his head. If it hadn't been for the horns or his long snake like tongue that went in and out his mouth every time he spook she would have at lest considered him okay looking but he was no where near okay looking.

"Umm... She watch him lick his lips. She swallowed. ::When did I become such a desperate idiot.:: She thought to herself. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into this type of mess and all because she was a little depressed. ::Nice going Chichi.:: She told herself. She gasped when Taji hit her in the arm lightly. 

"Oh... Umm, I was err..." His tongue went across his lip again and again. ::Okay...::

"You highness what she is trying to say is that she would like to know more about the *proposal* that you have offered." Taji said for her.

"Yes. I will explain everything to you Mistress Chichi." He said sweetly.

~*~

::She's not up stairs... Not down stairs.:: Goku looked around. He and Gohan had been there for about five or six minutes. They both came in looking for Chichi she wasn't anywhere. Normally they would come in and smell food. But not today. 

"Maybe she went to the store to pick up some food?" Gohan asked. Goku looked down at him and scratched his head.

"Maybe..." ::But why do I have this bad feeling at the bottom of my stomach?:: Goku thought. Gohan signed. 

"She'll be back in a little bit. I wonder why she didn't leave a note, like all ways."

~*~

"Let me get this straight." Chichi took a deep breath and looked at the dark black gem in his hand. "You are telling me that... That gem will give me power." He nodded.

"What are you getting out of all this?" Chichi demeaned. He smirked. "Making you happy gives me every thing." (cts: Tell me how weird did that sound?) His tongue went across his lips. Chichi rose an eye brow. 

::This does not sound right.::

"You don't even know me." She said. "I know you enough." He replied. Chichi shock her head. He smirked. He had not expected for her to say Yes.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again. "I'm sorry, I never said I would agree any way I just said that I would take a look and I think I like being the way I am." He smiled.

"I'm glad you were kind enough to take a look... Taji."

"Yes." The little boy said. 

"Please take our *Mistress* home." He said. A smirk still on his lips. Taji smiled and grabbed Chichi hand. "Come on." He squealed and they both disappear. The demon on the thrown laughed.

"Just by coming here she made the worse mistake of life." He looked down at his hand and the black gem disappear as well.

~*~

Chichi looked around. She was in her kitchen. It looked the same way she had left it except it was very dark. ::It must of been a dream.:: She thought. ::But why is it so dark?::

"Ahem..." She jumped at the sound of that voice. She turned around and saw the little winged demon looking at her with innocent eyes.

"Okay... It wasn't a dream." She said out loud.

"Nope!" 

"So... Why are you here and why is it so dark out." She watch Taji smile and giggle.

"How do I say this... Well you've been gone for about three of four days. Time is different in our dimension. Chichi mouth dropped open if it was possible it would of hit the ground.

"T-Three D-Day." She manage to squeak out.

~*~

Are you lost? I hope not. Man she's been gone for three days... That is bad isn't it. I wonder how worried every one is? And why do the demons keep calling her Mistress? *Giggle* I'll stop picking know! 

Oh and don't worry about Mystic Destiny I'll have the next part of that out in a few days or less!

chibi tenshi senchi J 


End file.
